Penseira
by Vivica'7
Summary: Harry Potter entra acidentalmente na penseira de Hermione, em um pensamento que o surpreende e o faz pensar sobre o que realmente sente pela amiga.Será que Hermione irá corresponder?


Mais um vez olhando a lua pela mesma janela.Sentada no mesmo piso frio...Aquele vazio eternamente grande a incomodando...Não a abandonava...Uma vontade de jogar tudo para o alto, e agir sem pensar...Mas, sabia que não podia e simplesmente não conseguia fazer isso.A vida era tão complicada...Tanta coisa em jogo.ás vezes chegava a pensar que estava louca.Uma sensação terrível...Pensamentos estranhos...Sobre amor.Não sabia se aquilo era doentio...Mas, não conseguia simplesmente excluir aquele sentimento do seu coração.E errara tentando fazer isso...

Como ela chorou.A esperança perdida em algum lugar do coração.Histórias sobre meninos e meninas...Para tudo havia uma razão.E quase sempre ficava tão claro.Mas aquele sentimento lhe roubava a razão.Não havia mais palavras.

O perigo lhe abriu os olhos.Ver ele entre a vida e a morte...As fotos de uma cruel luta...O sangue dele escorrendo...Ele em seus braços.Todos estavam tão bem.Fora do local, comemoravam...A vitória de todos.Mas, quem se preocupava tanto como ela com ele?Ninguém.Ninguém estava ali o segurando...Vendo-o morrer...

O menino-que-sobreviveu foi levado até o hospital...A dias, e a sua aflição...Sua angustia, o vazio da ausência dele...Todas as razões, sentimentos, pensamentos, ela não agüentava mais.E isso fazia aquele pensamento não a abandonar...Será que as coisas que eu fiz valeram a pena?E se eu tivesse arriscado?Pelo menos não estaria me perguntando como seria.

Oh, estava tão claro para todos verem que ela o amava, que queria construir uma vida ao lado dele...Ela não ia abandona-lo aquele noite.Não comeria, não dormiria...Só olharia a lua tentando relembrar o passado...O filme de dez anos de amizade passando em sua cabeça.Tinha uma vida construída, um bom emprego, graças a fama que aquela porcaria de guerra havia lhe dado, uma casa, amigos...Mas...Nada como estar com ele.

Quando estava com ele voava tão alto...Tão alto que às vezes aquilo a prejudicava.Mas, e daí?O que estava fazendo de errado?Só estava se iludindo com o sentimento que guardava a anos.Ela era jovem, tinha vinte anos.

Levantou-se.Pensar tanto aquela hora da noite não fazia bem.Olhou para a cama onde Harry estava deitado.Olhou para o local.As luzes apagadas, apenas os barulhos das poucas maquinas bruxas.Fechou os punhos.A vontade de chorar apertando na garganta.Sentou-se do lado da cama.

A mão de Harry estava estendida sobre o lençol.Ela a pegou pela décima vez no dia.Encostou-a nos lábios..."Não quero que ele esteja sozinho quando acordar", murmurava para os outros.Mas, não tinha certeza se ele ia acordar...Como gostaria de estar no lugar dele...Afinal, ele estava inconsciente...E ela tinha que agüentar tudo, acordada, não havia como fingir que era um sonho.Uma lágrima quente caiu sobre seu rosto, queimando.Os soluços se aproximavam, enquanto ela apertava a mão do homem.Havia um desespero...

-Se eu pudesse...Voltar em algum momento...Eu te contaria...Contaria que eu te amo...S houvesse um meio...O pior é saber que talvez você nunca irá ter noção do quanto eu te amo...O pior é saber que você não vai estar vivo para segurar minhas mãos...Para olhar nos meus olhos...Não vai estar aqui para mim simplesmente tentar ler seus pensamentos.-ela deixava os pensamentos falarem por ela...-Você não pode ir...Eu nunca previ que isso iria acontecer...Onde está a sua mão?Só sua mão e o silencio...Não precisava de palavras.Você sabe...Somos almas gêmeas...Harry eu não posso viver sem você!Se as minhas palavras e lágrimas pudessem te acordar...Eu juro, eu choraria sangue.

xxxxx

Voltou para a casa da garota.Havia olhado na penseira dela...Antes havia pensado...O que há demais?Só queria ver...O que tinha acontecido.Era uma coisa inocente.Na realidade era uma volta ao quinze anos.Mais uma travessura...Adorava mexer nas coisas dela, para vê-la correr atrás dele...Mas aquele era um dos momentos em que sua mente travava e falava, chega de brincadeira, ela precisa de você.

Mas, como agir ao descobrir que alguém lhe amava tanto assim...Passou as mãos pelo cabelo...Ele acordara um dia depois...Ela sentia tudo aquilo...Mas...E ele?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma garota que chegava.

-Potter, mexendo nas minhas coisas de novo!-ela entrou no quarto jogando os cabelos para trás.Ele estava parado olhando para o armário que tinha acabado de fechar.-O que foi?-ela perguntou se aproximando.

-Hã, nada...Para o seu governo eu não estava mexendo nas suas coisas...Estava apenas te esperando.Para onde vamos?-perguntou tentando disfarçar.

-Vamos jantar na Toca, estão todos esperando.-ela disse pegando na sua mão, e se preparando para aparatar.Mas...Que choque era aquele quando ela havia pego em sua mão?Como se o sangue lhe subisse ao cérebro, e todo o seu corpo se arrepiasse.Depois ele já estava no chão da toca.

Hermione ainda segurava sua mão, percebia o quanto estava quente...Como ele nunca havia reparado nessa sensação?Como?

-Harry querido!-foi esmagado por um abraço.-Venha comer, deve estar morto de fome, o Rony ainda não chegou, não posso nem imaginar o que ele deve estar fazendo, provavelmente tentando se aproximar de um rabo de saia novamente...

E tagarelando a mulher foi o puxando para a mesa.Pessoas o cumprimentavam, mas ele só pensava...Em como...Nunca havia reparado?Começou a se questionar sobre o que sentia por Hermione...O que sentia por ela?

-Harry?Harry???Cara, acorda!

Sacudiu um pouco a cabeça, Rony o cutucava.

-Em que mundo você estava?-perguntou com um sorrisinho zombeteiro.

-Hã...Será que eu posso falar com você um segundo?-perguntou ignorando o sorriso do amigo.

-Claro...-Rony afirmou acompanhando Harry para os jardins.

A noite estava bela, mas a grama estava úmida por causa da chuva que ocorreu a tarde.Parou de andar e Rony olhou para ele.Não sabia como começar, não sabia nem se Rony sabia de alguma coisa...Mas, valia a pena tentar.

-Então..Hã...O que você quer?

-Rony eu...Esta tarde eu...Eu...

-Fala Harry!

-Eu...-ele revirou os olhos.-Mexi na penseira da Hermione.

Rony sorriu.-E o que você viu?Mexendo nas memórias de Hermione com Krum?-ele riu.

-Não...- ele disse pensando se poderia dar um sorriso.

-Bom...O que foi então?-Rony disse sacudindo os ombros.

-Bem...Eu juro que foi uma intenção de brincadeira, eu nunca mexeria em algo tão sério...Até porque descobri isso a umas horas atrás...-Harry tentava fugir do ponto, mas sabia que uma hora ou outra teria que falar, porque afinal, havia chamado Rony.

-Vai cara...Desembucha...Estamos falando da Mione, não pode ser tão serio...

-Bem...Mas é.Eu voltei bem ao tempo em que eu estava em coma...Ela não me abandonou...-ele começou devagar, mas se notasse Rony havia arregalado um pouco os olhos.-E...Em uma parte da lembrança...Ela...Ela disse que...Disse que...Me amava.

Rony engoliu em seco.Agora, o que ele poderia falar."Ah, claro Harry você foi o único que não percebeu...Mas, a Hermione é louca por você desde do sexto ano...".O que ele poderia falar numa hora dessas?Oh, se houvesse alguma forma de escapar disso...

-A questão é que...Eu sinto que mais uma vez eu estava desligado demais para perceber...Perceber o que ela sentia...Estou certo?

Ok, Ronald...Uma hora isso ia acontecer.E porque está suando?Afinal, o problema é entre Harry e Hermione...Mas, havia sua parte...Sabia que se Hermione sonhasse que ele havia dito alguma coisa para Harry, ele era um bruxo morto.

-Quer dizer...A garota esteve ao meu lado do momento em que eu dormi ao momento em que eu acordei...Como...Como não percebi?E agora não paro de me questionar o que eu sinto por ela...Ah, parece que quando acaba um problema vem sempre outra pra me sufocar!-Harry desabafou mexendo nervosamente as mãos.

-Eu...-Rony abaixou a cabeça.-Sério, Harry...Acorda.Todos já notaram.A Hermione morre por você...Você morre por ela, e daí, eu também faço isso por vocês, mas será que você já parou pra pensar na intensidade que isso tem?Sempre fomos um trio, mas você falava uma palavra ela completava formando uma frase...Sabe?Coisas que você já devia ter notado a muito tempo, e tomado uma atitude, porque você sabe muito bem que a ama.-(Deus, como saiu isso da cachola do Rony??o.O), Rony desabafou.-Agora, nós vamos entrar para jantar, e você vai fingir que está tudo bem.Depois você pode pensar sobre como irá resolver isso.-Terminando a fala, saiu andando tirando o pesado cachecol que usava.

Deixou um Harry boquiaberto ele esperava que ele pudesse fingir que estava tudo bem?Com tudo aquilo para se pensar...Não...Não podia ter aquele jantar.Sabia exatamente aonde ir.

xxxxx

Quando Hogwarts estava muito longe, ou algum lugar onde ele pudesse ter uma vista longa, era apenas sentar naquela janela.Morava no último andar de um prédio, então podia ter uma bela vista de Londres.A grande lua brilhava no céu, em volta poucas nuvens cinzas, encobrindo o céu nunca limpo de Londres.

Não sabia por onde começar...Haviam tantos fatos...E a voz de Hermione parecia murmurar em seu ouvido...

"_-Se eu pudesse...Voltar em algum momento...Eu te contaria...Contaria que eu te amo...S houvesse um meio...O pior é saber que talvez você nunca irá ter noção do quanto eu te amo...O pior é saber que você não vai estar vivo para segurar minhas mãos...Para olhar nos meus olhos...Não vai estar aqui para mim simplesmente tentar ler seus pensamentos.-ela deixava os pensamentos falarem por ela...-Você não pode ir...Eu nunca previ que isso iria acontecer...Onde está a sua mão?Só sua mão e o silencio...Não precisava de palavras.Você sabe...Somos almas gêmeas...Harry eu não posso viver sem você!Se as minhas palavras e lágrimas pudessem te acordar...Eu juro, eu choraria sangue..."_

Fechou os olhos.Nunca parara para pensar o que realmente sentia...Mas...Com ela era tão diferente do que com as outras mulheres...Ele podia ser ele mesmo, não apenas um homem rico, famoso e bonito.Ele podia ser com ela, o Harry.O Harry do quinto ano, inseguro, mentiroso, medroso, podia mostrar seus pesadelos como sempre fizera.Na verdade, tudo que ele sempre procurou no fundo foi alguém que pudesse entendê-lo...E que ele não precisasse fingir que era um cara totalmente diferente.Sentia-se tão confortável e...Em casa.Uma família...Sim...

Naquele momento se perguntou se podia passar o resto de sua vida com Hermione...Bem, com certeza.E aquela resposta lhe veio sem nenhuma duvida ou receio.Sem chances de voltar atrás.Era certeza...Uma das poucas que tinha.Sempre viveu procurando respostas para perguntas que...Pensava que nunca seriam respondidas.Mas, era só olhar nos olhos de Hermione e ele sabia.Estavam lá, guardadas para ele.

Deus, como demorara?Não só para perceber o que ela sentia, mas o que ele sentia.Pensando em todas as lágrimas, o quanto ela havia sofrido...Só podia pensar no quanto ele era cretino.Talvez, não devia levar tão a serio...

Agora era hora de agir.Chegara a hora de parar de pensar tanto.Iria se jogar de alma e corpo.Porque afinal, ela o amava!Percebeu o quanto ele tinha sorte.E todos aqueles anos achando que ele era o mais azarado...Estava tão enganado.

A vida lhe mostrava tantas coisas...Nada era por acaso, e Hermione aparecera para lhe mostrar o quanto as coisas podem ser maravilhosas...Só estando ao lado da pessoa amada...Bem...Ele iria agir.

xxxxxxxx

Agir...Sim, era exatamente isso.Agir...Quantas vezes já convidara uma mulher para sair?Bom, era fácil, nunca tinha levado um fora.Mas, sabia que Hermione o amava, então porque tinha tanto medo de simplesmente agir?Estava sem idéias...E daqui a trinta minutos ele ia encontra-la.Tomavam café juntos todo o dia num restaurante perto do seu apê.

Pensando bem, não seria tão difícil, já que já olhava para a cara dela depois do que descobriu.Mas, pra que tanto pânico?Era simplesmente olhar nos olhos dela e dizer...Eu descobri que te amo...Ok, sabia que não ia conseguir.Sempre fora tímido.Tinha que acreditar, demorava semanas para chegar na garota que gostava em Hogwarts.Ficava semanas gostando dela, pensando em alguma maneira de conversar...Mas, era Hermione...Ia descobrir no olhar dele que ele estava matutando algo na cabeça.

Pegou o casaco e saiu de casa.Para o seu alivio quando entrou no restaurante ela ainda não tinha chegado.Sentou-se na costumeira mesa que sentavam todos os dias, de frente para a a batucar na mesa com os dedos longos, o que fazia quando estava ansioso e nervoso.Então aquele mesmo barulhinho da sineta tocando, anunciando que alguém estava estranhando, o fez olhar para o porta e simplesmente perder a visão lá.Ela rolou os olhos procurando ele, deu um sorriso e foi até a mesa.

Era como se estivesse a vendo com novos olhos, e se perguntou como poderia nunca ter reparado nisso...

-Bom dia!-ela cumprimentou colocando a bolsa na mesa.-Harry?

-Oi...her, Bom dia!-ele disse tirando os olhos da cara dela e parando de mexer os dedos.

-Porque você sumiu no jantar ontem?-ela perguntou se sentando.

-Não estava passando bem...

-Será mesmo?-ela disse se aproximando dele olhando em seus olhos.-Hm, não sei...Você estava muito estranho ontem...

Ele se afastou um pouco com os olhos arregalados.-Claro que deve acreditar...Eu estava com dor de cabeça...

-Tudo bem...Você devia ter pelo menos ter avisado...

-Bem, você sabe, se eu entrasse e falasse isso, a Sra. Weasley ia fazer uma poção para mim e também me faria dormir lá...Você sabe como ela ficou super-protetora depois da guerra.

-É...Realmente.-Hermione parecia ter caído.-Então...Vou pedir o café.-Ela disse se levantando e indo até um balcão.

Ele soltou a respiração como se estivesse a segurando desde que Hermione havia entrado.Deus o que era aquilo?

-Tome...-ela disse dando para ele o café.-Então, você falou com aquela mulher que você andava saindo?

-Mulher??Que mulher?-ele perguntou assustado.Havia saído com alguém ultimamente?

-Aha...Brincadeira Harry...-ela disse rindo.

-Bom, isso foi muito mal da sua parte!-ele disse com alivio.

-Mal?Eu só queria fazer você acordar...Estava olhando lá pra fora com um olhar tão perdido...

-Hã...Eu, isso foi impressão sua...Agora, me diga você...Você deve estar saindo com alguém, nunca mencionou nada...-ele a alfinetou.

-Eu?-ela corou um pouco.-Não ninguém...

-Ok...E eu acredito muito nisso!Aquele departamento inteiro pede para sair com você e você nunca aceita...Porque Hermione?-Harry perguntou sorrindo ligeiramente.

-Eu...Você...Hã, Porque esse interesse repentino na minha vida?

-Ok...Se eu não posso saber...

-Não é bem assim...É só que no momento eu estou...Estou ocupada demais para pensar numa coisa dessas.

-Ah, ninguém é de ferro Hermione...Não está de olho em alguém?

-Olha Harry, se você quer alguma coisa comigo pode falar agora...-ela disse brincando.

-Como você sabe??E se eu quiser?-ele perguntou no tranco.

Não...Ele está brincando Hermione, por favor, não se iluda, pelo amor do amor.Eu estou corando...Ótimo, linguagem corporal diz tudo, é claro que quando está se falando sobre uma coisas dessas, ele pode tirar qualquer conclusão sobre o que eu estou pensando.Ok, para de pensar!

Harry olhava para ela enquanto ela olhava para baixo como se pensasse em algo.Ok, ela ficou quieta, é claro que perdeu o interesse!Droga foi tarde demais, porque eu não percebi antes?Se tudo estiver perdido eu...eu...Eu cometo suicídio.

Ok, Hermione, responda...Primeiro, olhe pra cima, você não tem mais dezesseis anos...Pelo amor de Merlim, é somente Harry e ele está brincando.

-Bem...Eu pensei bem...E acho que eu te daria uma chance...-ela disse com um sorriso irônico.

-Uf, já estava assustado...

-Tá, chega de brincadeira...Desculpa eu tenho que ir estou em cima da hora...-ela disse se levantando e saindo do restaurante, sem poder ouvir o "não é brincadeira" de Harry.

Xxxxxx

Fuga...Sempre fugindo...Mas, eu estou realmente atrasada...Espero que esse Sr. não fique na minha cabeça o dia inteiro...Realmente, eu não sou de ferro...Mas, quem disse que eu preciso dele para ser feliz?Afinal, eu me amo!Ahh não crise de feminismo de novo não Granger...

xxxx

Ela achou que fosse brincadeira...Ótimo, tenho que...Tenho que convida-la para fazer algo...Um "Vamos sair?" e Você vai pensar "Para Onde?", afinal eu pretendo beija-la...Ou pelo menos falar o que eu sinto se ela ainda estiver pensando em mim...Que tal...Hm...Jogo de quadribol?Não, Hermione odiaria...O que ela gosta...O que ela gosta que eu faça?Cozinha!!Sim...Como eu pude esquecer?Uma coisa romântica e que não vai me denunciar na hora, ela vai pensar, claro, um jantar entre melhores amigos, o que há de mal?E quando ela menos esperar...

E que tal um filme?Ah, esqueci eu virei bruxo há dez anos...Não tenho DVD, muito menos videocassete que na época do seus onze anos era onde Duda assistia os sucessos da Disney...Bom..Mas ele tinha uma conta bancaria...Compraria um DVD, faria uma conta numa locadora...Bem simples...

Atravessou a rua, chamando um táxi...Quando o moço havia parado ele se lembrou...Well baby, eu posso aparatar!E claro, o motorista não podia perder seu precioso tempo parando para um maluco que gritava isso em plena Londres.Então, o que acontecia normalmente em cidades grandes, o motorista colocou a cabeça para fora gritando em plenos pulmões "FUCK YOU MAN".

Ok viajei de volta a historia.

xxxxx

Pensando que ia quebrar a cabeça naquele manual, Harry instalou o DVD da Gradiente (propaganda do meu DVD), e partiu para alguma locadora...Alugar o filme não foi difícil, já que sabia o gosto de Hermione perguntou para o carinha atrás do balcão...Que o ajudou com a maior paciência...Antes, ele ria do Sr.Weasley por não saber exatamente nada sobre o mundo trouxa, mas parece que havia passado tanto tempo longe daquilo que até sentia falta.

Ok, ele preparava um jantar, enviava uma carta para ela, comprava um DVD, e agora ela simplesmente não podia faltar.E esse era um dos momentos e que ele pensava, "oh é mesmo, sou Harry Potter, normalmente as coisas nunca dão certo para mim", mas pra sua felicidade a Campânia tocou.

-Bom...Você deve estar realmente entediado para convidar a sua amiga solteirona para jantar...-Hermione disse entrando colocando algumas sacolas em cima da mesa.-Eu comprei algumas para fazermos o jantar.

Ela não desconfiou das minhas intenções.-Bom, então você gastou dinheiro em vão.Pode sentar, o jantar logo vai sair.

Ela ficou ligeiramente boquiaberta.-Nossa...Querendo me conquistar pelo paladar...Bom, então guarde essas coisas para você...Deixa que eu faço isso vai...-Ela disse já entrando na cozinha sendo puxada de volta para a sala.

-Pode sentar-se e escolher que filme você quer assistir.-ele deu uma sacola com DVD's para ela.

-Uau...Você comprou um DVD?Nossa, faz tanto tempo que eu não assisto um filme!Obrigada Harry...-ela disse abraçando o amigo.-Nossa...Você está cheiroso...-Ela se afastou.

Ele sorriu e foi para a cozinha.Mexendo entre os DVD's ela pode encontrar aqueles filmes bobos de romances, que faziam as mulheres chorarem feito loucas e desejarem "poxa, quero um homem assim".Ela parou um minuto.O que aquilo parecia?Quer dizer, ele estava todo estranho desde do dia anterior, de manhã começou com uma brincadeira que ela não sabia exatamente se era uma brincadeira, e agora a convidava para jantar, comprava um DVD, alugava filmes de romance, o que normalmente homens odeiam, se perfumava...O que tudo aquilo significava?

Ela se levantou...-Eu não sabia que gostava de filme de romances Harry.-Ela levantou um pouco a voz até chegar na cozinha.

-Bem...Eu aluguei mesmo porque sei que você gosta...-ele disse parado a olhando.Era essa uma das horas em que ela tinha vontade de pular nos braços dele e dizer o quanto ele é...hã...fofo.

-her...Eu vou escolher...Vem logo ta?

Colocou o DVD, e se sentou no sofá, somente o brilho da TV iluminando a sala.Harry logo veio e sentou-se do seu lado.O filme logo começou e ele se aconchegou melhor no sofá, colocando o braço para cima e apoiando-o no topo do sofá, como se estivesse abraçando-a.

Ok...É só um braço.O que tem demais?Um braço por cima do sofá, não por cima dos seus ombros...Mas que vontade louca é essa de deitar a cabeça no ombro dele?E olha que o filme só começou agora...Não, ele está olhando...Droga, são olhos...Olhos intensamente verdes...

-Harry...-Hermione sussurrou se aproximando um pouco dele.

-Sim.

-Posso perguntar, hã, porque tudo isso?-ela perguntou olhando para ele.Queria saber o que aquilo significava, estava cansada de se iludir com sinais falsos...E sabia que nunca ia acontecer nada mesmo...

-Porque?-ele repetiu mexendo os olhos.

-Sim...O jantar, os filmes...As...Velas?-ela perguntou notando as velas na sala.

Ele virou-se para ela...Era agora ou nunca, nada, nem o barulho do filme podia atrapalhar aquilo, se conseguisse abrir a boca e simplesmente falar...falar...

-Trim!

-O que é isso?-ela perguntou olhando a volta.

-Lasanha!

-Lasanha?-ele se levantou indo para a cozinha."Deus o que ele está fazendo?"

-Você consegue pausar o filme?-ele perguntou da cozinha.

-Claro...Você quer ajuda Harry?

-Não...Sente-se na mesa...

Ela se sentou.Olhou as velas ao redor...O que aquilo parecia?Bem, já havia acontecido tantas coisas que incriminavam talvez uma atração de Harry por ela, mas aquilo estava muito estranho...Sem contar que ele estava muito bonito aquela noite...Só aquela noite?

-Espero que estava boa...-ele colocou a lasanha em cima da mesa.-Vinho né?-perguntou olhando para ela.

-Sim, por favor...Hã, porque não convidou o Rony também?A tempos não ficamos juntos...

-Há coisas que eu só posso fazer com você Hermione...-ele disse se sentando evitando de olha-la.

-Uh...Que coisas?

Ele serviu ela de vinho.Parou de repente pensando.-Contar que eu tive um pesadelo...Ou então, apenas comprar filmes para tentar te agradar, eu posso fazer besteiras, posso falar o que eu quiser, porque eu sei...Que...Só você pode me entender perfeitamente...-ele disse olhando-a.

Ela ficou parada olhando para ele.E agora, o que ela dizia?Quer dizer, não sabia exatamente em que sentido levar aquilo que ele havia falado, é só que ninguém havia lhe olhado de forma tão intensa...Nunca ninguém havia feito isso...-...Você me deixou sem palavras...

-Acho que essa foi a minha intenção.-ele sorriu.Ele cortou um pedaço de lasanha e colocou no prato de Hermione, ela sorriu.

-Nunca ninguém fez isso por mim...

-O que?Colocou um pedaço de lasanha no seu prato?-ele riu.

-Não tonto...Você sabe o que eu quis dizer...

-Não, não sei...Gostaria de ouvir você dizer...-ele murmurou se sentando.

Ela corou.-Sabe...Sei lá, você não tinha um DVD...Você não gosta de filmes de romance...Você cozinhou tudo isso...Estou me sentindo horrível, nunca fiz nada disse pra você...-ela completou.

-Bem...Ainda temos a vida inteira para você fazer qualquer coisa comigo...

-Hm...Qualquer coisa é?-ela sorriu com um olhar malicioso.

-É...Qualquer coisa.-Ele sussurrou de um jeito sexy que fez as pernas de Hermione tremer.

Depois do jantar, Harry a viu na varanda da casa, olhando o céu.Ele logo foi até lá, ficando do lado dela.

-A noite está linda hoje...-ela disse, virou-se para olha-lo.-O céu de Londres normalmente não é assim...

Ele suspirou.-Coisas especiais acontecem num dia especial...

Ela o olhou confusa...-Aconteceu alguma coisa?Alguma coisa que você queira me contar?

Ele olhou nos olhos dela.O que poderia acontecer?Ela amava ele não amava?Porque simplesmente não falava tudo?

-Quem sabe...Você foi promovido?-ela arriscou.-Não, não!Você...Você...Conseguiu um encontro?-ela disse se forçando a sorrir...

Como ela pode...Me ver com tantas mulheres e simplesmente sorrir?Sorrir, para me confortar...Para mostrar que ela estava feliz por ele?Ele tinha um anjo na sua frente em todos os momentos de sua vida e simplesmente não sabia.

-Vamos Harry!Eu te conheço...-ela disse se aproximando dele.-É só eu olhar dentro dos seus olhos e...Eu simplesmente sei!-ela sorriu.

Ele estava parado, simplesmente olhando para ela.A boca meio aberta, ele parecia começar a entender coisas, fatos surgiam em sua cabeça, como fora tão burro?O que procurara a vida toda estava na sua frente...

-O que foi?-ela corou ao perceber que ele a olhava.

Ele engoliu e teve certeza de que ela ouviu aquele som.Reunindo toda a coragem que ele tinha naquele momento, ele se aproximou dela, ficando bem próximo do rosto dela, enlaçou-a pela cintura ouvindo-a suspirar.Virou um pouco a cabeça e colou seus lábios nos dela, fechando os olhos e esperando que ela fizesse o mesmo.

Nunca imaginara que um beijo podia ser tão bom.Os lábios dela eram fofos e molhados e ele a beijava com ternura, lentamente, enquanto sentia ela o abraçar.Era tão bom sentir a respiração dela tão próxima a sua, podia sentir que eles eram um só naquele momento, podia sentir as mãos dela atravessando os seus cabelos negros e suspirar a cada caricia que ele fazia.

Sentindo que o ar lhe faltava ele se afastou dela...Abriu os olhos corajosamente e a viu com os olhos fechados, ainda sentindo tudo que havia passado, mas logo abriu os olhos.Ainda agarrada a ele, ela o olhou confusa.

-Harry...O que, o que foi isso?

Ele sorriu.-Você queria tanto saber o que aconteceu, Hermione?Pois bem...-ele acariciou o rosto dela.-Eu te amo.

Ela arregalou os olhos.-O-o que?

-Eu te amo.-ele disse olhando-a encantado.-Como não pude reparar que...Eu te amava todo o esse tempo...Que tudo que eu queria era estar ao seu lado, porque...porque você me completava como nenhum outro ser nesse mundo.Porque eu...Simplesmente queria te proteger em todos os momentos, porque quando eu ficava feliz, eu sabia que podia compartilhar minha felicidade com você...Porque eu sabia que eu simplesmente podia enxugar suas lágrimas...E porque eu sempre tive tanta bronca dos caras que você sempre saiu...

-Harry...-ela olhava nos olhos dele.-Eu...Não sei o que te dizer.

Ele soltou-a assustado.-Você...Você, não sente o mesmo por mim?

Ela sorriu.-Não...Porque eu sempre sonhei em ouvir você dizer eu te amo para mim.Mas...Você disse e fez muito mais do que eu podia imaginar...E isso faz com que eu fique...Sem ação.-ela suspirou.-É claro que eu também te amo...

Ele abriu o maior sorriso que podia e abraçou.

Podia descansar naqueles braços...Podia sorrir...Rir, chorar...Sabia que ali, estava completamente bem e em casa.Procurara sempre uma família...Alguém para poder morar, saber que quando ele chegasse em casa, haveria alguém ali...Que não iria dormir sozinho, e que não ia sentir tanta solidão o rodear...

Se ele contou sobre a penseira?Não...Aquilo iria acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde...O amor que ele sentia, não podia ser adquirido por apenas um fato do passado, claro, aquilo foi importante mas...O coração tem razões que a própria razão desconhece.Não há razão para se amar...O amor...Simplesmente vem...De uma relação a longo tempo, de apenas um olhar, de uma amizade, ele pode vir de um sonho...Mas, ele sempre vem...

**N/A:Eu escrevi essa fic antes do livro seis sair, então qualquer tipo de falha na história, já está explicado! Obrigada por lerem, comenteeeem pleaseee -**

**Beijos**

**Vivica ou Jéssica :**


End file.
